Character Stories
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: This shows all my characters that are being used right now and some I havn't used yet. Has bad words and maybe more, hehe. Would like to hear your thoughts about them. Thank you!


**Mark**

Age: 78,005 years old

Visible Age: 20 years old

Gender: male

Race: vocal demon

Hair Color: red

Eye Color: Left eye- deep gray almost black, Right eye- light blue almost white (wears contacts to make both eyes look like his green eye)

Family: none

Favorites: souls, music, rocking out, and being alone (most of the time)

Dislikes: most humans, Razz, Jazz music, cats, and bright colors

Background- (below)

Childhood:

Born from the shadows of hell and raised by the teaching of Jack the Ripper. Mark was raised in the year 1888 in London, England. Him being a demon he ages faster then humans but at the same time doesn't being his growth spurts jump around a bit. Orphaned and alone Mark became a child thief. Pick pocketing every stuck up, high hipped, money pinching asshole he spotted on the streets.

Ending up starting an all kids gang whom robed from houses and stores. Shacking down everything and everyone for food, money, pretty much anything that could hatch a pretty price or that can be eaten.

Teen Years:

When they all became teens they ended up splitting up and most of them died as well. Once again Mark was all alone. At this time Mark's hunger for souls has shown its true colors leaving Make with this over whelming thirst for human souls. Mark was soon ran out of town and moved to Ireland to a small village. Staying at a small house he made on the outskirts of such village.

Adult Life:

More then years have passed for it was around 2ooo now, when Mark once again got ran out of town but ran out on his own free will. Yes he was being cased but Mark ran along with it even though he didn't have to. Being he had no need to kill all the now called towns folk. Why you ask? Well it's a tale to be told…

It was a dark cloudy night with the cold nipping at everything threatening the area with rain. At this point of Mark's life he is alone all the time but for when he go's into town. Even then though no one talked to him just stared at him and whispered to themselves. This is where Mark started to use his musical skills and his vocal skills.

Going into town only for food and supplies Mark soon found himself in a tight spot as his money had ran out and the town folk would watch him like a mother hawk when he came into town. Mark couldn't robe anymore because of this so he started to street perform singing folk songs and other songs he had made over him long life.

The towns people started to trust Mark but years had past with him still street perform until the towns head cop finally figured out that over the years Mark has been feeding on the souls of little girls and some times young women but only unisexual women making sure that they're purity was still intact. The town folk at this time had let him live within the city walls but the cop had stirred up the town folk against Mark even though they trusted him the towns men had to protect they're women and children from such a monster.

Mark not wanting to cause trouble for the rest of the town folk who wasn't after him with torches and pitch forks he led the mob to the outside of city. That's what the mob was hoping for as they had a giant cross ready for him in hopes to burn him back to hell. As they tied him to the cross with chains Mark fighting back every step of the process ending up killing large amounts of people with his voice. A man set a latter up near Mark but out of the way of the fire as the heat from the fire that hasn't climbed to his chest yet was burning away layers of his skin the man took a small iron cross and pressed it to Mark's right eye burning its impression into Mark's skin scaring him. The town folk set him to burn alive as his screams filled the night sky making a thunder and lightning storm abrupt.

His streams in pain made lightning struck the land killing nearly everyone around and/or near him. The rain came down hard and sooner or later it put out the raging fire letting his body cool yet stung with every drop of water. His skin was black and his hair was gone giving one last scream to the unforgiving heaven his darkened heart stopped that day. The storm soon settled down only to strike the earth one last time.

That last bolt of lightning so happens to have struck the dark wooden cross causing it to turn to ash. From these ashes of what was meant to be a holy sacrament rose the broken and burned body of Mark. His black crisp skin started to fall off releasing him into his true form as his heart turned to a purple/ black tainted crystal in the center of his chest. From that crystal that was now his heart black blood vanes zigzagged and crossed each other for a couple inches around his heart before the ends of those vanes started disappearing into his body.

Mark's true form body is now pure black smooth skin as his face was like a white mask with a always grinning long super sharp teeth as his mouth with no lips. His eyes and nose resemble a skull as he had no nose and his eyes where just the glow of his irises with a cross burned over his right eye. Protruding from his forehead and hair line was two large curled up word then pointed out black horns between them were two smaller black devil horns. His blood red hair had came back and is a lot longer then before as it reached down his back spiked and needle sharp. Mark's body was lean and muscular and his arms were abnormally long with three bone like claws coming from between his knuckles on both hands.

Mark looked to the sky and to the town his new vision is like a whole new world to him. With this vision he can see what soul is tainted or pure and what souls still linger after death which he saw a lot as the souls of the folk who died moments ago were still lingering around. Mark inhaled sucking in all the soul that were near by. To his surprise all those souls were not only tasty but were healing his humanoid skin. Once done Mark looked to his now normal looking skin before touching his right eye which he can see out of but it was scared lucky for him though was the scare seemed to only show on his true form. Mark then walked away from that area, that town forever disappearing into the darkness welcoming into embrace.

That day Mark died but as the darkness filled the sky welcoming a new Mark was reborn.


End file.
